


Practice makes perfect, and I love losing to you

by Peruse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Oral Fixation, Size Difference, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i dont know how to tag this, i i think we all did, i think im not sorry but i should be, its not like THAT but man its on its way i guess, riku....riku learns things about himself, this is the most....most ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruse/pseuds/Peruse
Summary: Riku had been waiting for hours for Sora to return back to the Mysterious Tower, but he didn't expect to have to chase Sora down to get answers; but, well, Riku never likedlosing.Sora messes up a Transformation spell and Riku's has his gay awakening.





	Practice makes perfect, and I love losing to you

**Author's Note:**

> hey maple, here:
> 
> If y'all liked this or whatever, hit me up at @ magicmainsora.tumblr.com

Riku looked up from his book as he heard the familiar echo of a Gummi Ship. The Keyblade Master marked the page and dropped it without another thought. He quickly pushed himself out of the plush chair and let himself be led to the distant sound of voices.

“I know, Donald! You don’t have to keep yelling at me!”

The first thing Riku noticed was that Sora sounded annoyed, the second thing he paid attention to were the actual words spoken. His steps halted in the doorway and his eyes narrowed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were standing in a loose circle in front of their gummi ship and his friend and the duck looked like they were seconds from brawling. Goofy was standing nearby with his arms up and Riku guessed he was trying to act as a peacekeeper; and judging from the situation, he wasn’t doing a great job.

Whatever Donald said in response was lost on Riku. It was loud and mostly gibberish; whenever the duck got like that, the only people who could understand him were Goofy, the King, and Sora. Whatever he said though made Goofy wince and caused his arms to drop in defeat. Sora just looked offended, his eyes narrowed and filled with fire, and his lips were tight.

“What? You’re the one who-!” Whatever he said next was lost as Goofy noticed him and waved.

“Oh, heya Riku!” The Keyblade Master felt a flush of annoyance at the Guardsman and it took effort to keep his face neutral. He wasn’t sure what got his friend so upset but the brunette had gained a habit of not _telling_ him when something was wrong.  

Sora’s head whipped around to face Riku and his anger popped like a balloon. His eyes lit up and he broke out into an odd smile, when he opened his mouth to say something, he trailed off instead and anger flooded back into his face. His expression darkened and his lips pursed; the brunette spun on his heel and was instantly back to glaring at Donald. The duck scowled back at him, his wand sparking. Goofy put his hands back up and Riku took the chance to roll his eyes once the trio turned back to their argument.

“So, what’s going on?” All three of them turned back to Riku in near-sync. The trio exchanged an odd series of glances that once again ended with Donald and Sora glowering at each other.

“Well, Donald n’ Sora-“

“Goofy!” Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Donald, and Riku found it funny that the Goofy actually looked _surprised_.

“Well gawrsh, don’t you think that Riku cou-“

“No!”

The two began to argue and Riku turned his attention back to his best friend. Sora was watching his companions argue with an oddly disinterested look in his eyes and the corners of his mouth were stretched out into an odd grimace.

“Sora?” The younger boy tilted his head at Riku. He narrowed his eyes, obviously on _Donald’s_ side, despite their argument. He crossed his arms and stuck out his chin, the brunette’s posture was ramrod straight and he moved most of his weight onto his heels.

To Riku, it was as comforting as it was familiar, and _irritating_. The older boy suddenly had flashbacks of dozens of arguments, races, and obstacle courses, sparring and fighting, of rivalries, and of _winning._

The older boy exhaled through his nose and crossed his arms in a mimic of Sora. He smirked, and Sora’s cheeks puffed out in response and Riku felt the thrum of competitiveness race though him.

Something on his face must’ve shown, because Sora’s lips moved into their own smirk and blue eyes met teal. Riku’s eyes narrowed as he fixated on the excitement, frantic energy, and _slyness_ in Sora’s eyes. They stared at each other for a long second before Riku _lunged._

At the same moment, Sora threw his weight to the left and dodged out of Riku’s reach. The brunette took a long step back, knees bent, and his face had formed an awkward tight smile as he tried to hide whatever was in his mouth and laugh at the same time. They stared at each other, Donald and Goofy forgotten, and at the unofficial count of three, Sora _ran_ ; Riku a step behind.

Riku heard Donald yell… _something_ but they were gone before Riku could even pretend to try to make a word out. The older boy didn’t even give the duck another thought as he chased after Sora. The Mysterious Tower wasn’t their Play Island, it wasn’t even close, but that didn’t matter.

Sora skipped the first flight of stairs and propelled himself onto the second. Riku jumped after him, grabbing onto the frame with one hand and launching himself to the second floor. He landed in a controlled roll and used the momentum to push off his heel. He reached out to tag Sora, but the brunette dodged in a compact twirl. In a deft motion, the younger boy jumped, kicked off the wall into the air and used his gained speed to swing himself into another hallway. 

Riku followed his lead and bounced off the nearest wall, instead of taking to the air like his friend, he used the wall to bounce into a flip. He landed neatly and spun on his heel after Sora. Riku grinned, not even _that_ upset as his next attempt to grab Sora failed, along with the one after that and the one after that. Ahead of him, Sora laughed; the sound light and airy. It felt almost otherworldly as it echoed through the endless corridors and hallways of the Tower.

Sora spun over his head and backtracked and Riku used a wall to kickflip after him.

Riku’s grin hurt and his chest felt like it was going to burst; Sora’s laughing had turned to breathless giggles, still strong, even as his lead began to slow. Riku jumped and his hand almost brushed Sora’s hair before he ducked.

Sora turned his head back to him and offered him a grin as quick as lightning. Riku laughed, the sound loud and unburdened. Sora’s head whipped around again, just as fast and he looked stunned for a second before he broke into another smile. Riku didn’t notice the soft roundness of it and instead saw _weakness_ ; Riku reached out his hand and jumped. The brunette’s eyes went wide, and he dropped to the floor.

Sora rolled backwards into where Riku _had been_ standing and scampered to his feet. He was off again before Riku managed to turn around. The Master pivoted on his heel and his foot stumbled, he caught himself on the wall and used the moment to take a breath. He looked back up as a streak of red flashed around the corner; still breathless, Riku put his weight on his back heel and used the wall to launch himself forward.

To his surprise, the previously normal hallway was a dead-end and Riku’s eyes met bright blue. He leaned forward and threw himself at Sora; he didn’t miss. The two crashed against the wall and eventually Riku got Sora loosely pinned against it. His chest ached, and his breath was harsh and a bit gaspy, but his grin was wide, and victory coursed through his blood. He couldn’t help giving Sora a smarmy grin, basking in his triumph. Sora’s chest was heaving and despite his panting, his mouth was in an o-shape, not matching Riku’s undignified wheezing.

Despite that, Sora’s eyes were narrowed and his entire being radiated annoyance at his loss. Riku’s lips morphed into a smirk and his smugness must’ve been obvious because Sora’s hands clenched into fists and he scowled.

Pride and Victory coursed through him and he leaned more of his weight onto Sora to keep him pinned down; he could be squirmy at times when he was being a _sore loser_. The two stared at each other for a long moment and Riku’s throat burned; he wanted some water desperately, but his magic wasn’t good enough to create it out of nowhere without flooding everything. Sora probably _was,_ but the idea at letting Sora win _anything_ right now was unacceptable; especially because Riku wanted something as simple as _water_.

“I win” Riku said, more panting than talking. It was funny, he could fight hordes and hordes of heartless with no problem, but just chasing Sora left him out of breath.

The brunette still looked angry, and his cheeks puffed out again, but he didn’t argue. Riku’s smirk got deeper and Sora’s cheeks went puffier. But Sora’s sullen expression brought Riku back to the present.

Sora was hiding something; especially if he wasn’t even trying to complain that the tower ‘cheated’ – which Riku could admit, _may_ have given him an advantage.

“Ready to talk, Sora?” His words came out steady and almost normal; even if they were a bit out-of-breath at the end. The brunette just continued to glare at him, his chest slowly moving back to a normal rate; even with his shallow breaths.

Sora didn’t respond and instead he hiked up his chin; eyes defiant and his lips squeezed together. Riku visibly rolled his eyes and the brunette’s solemn expression turned into a snort with an almost grin. The older boy let go of his friend’s hands and Sora quickly brought them up to his chest and crossed his arms. He leaned back into the wall, but didn’t try to move out of his friend’s reach.

Riku frowned; Sora’s arms weren’t defiant or angry. They were _protective_. Riku leaned forward into Sora’s personal space and Sora only hugged himself tighter.

“Sora? Are you okay?” Sora’s eyes flickered away from Riku for a second before they settled on a spot near the corner of the hallway. The Keyblade Master reached a hand out and Sora’s eyes met his.

Riku’s thumb landed on the edge of Sora’s lip and rested there for a long minute. His fingers followed and curled around the other boy’s chin, the edge of his pointer finger vibrating with Sora’s steady pulse. The brunette swallowed roughly, and he felt the brunette's throat bob at the motion. There was a following burst of air that washed against his thumb as Sora roughly exhaled in one long breath. Riku’s other hand moved to the brunette’s face, his palm resting just above his ear and his fingers buried into soft brown hair. Sora gave a light shudder as Riku’s thumb dragged to the middle of his lower lip.

Riku swallowed, his throat still parched, _burning_ , as Sora pouted up at him, eyes big and blue under his lashes. The Master cleared his throat and his eyes dropped to his thumb. Under it, he could feel uneven pressure and the delicate skin that spoke of Cure; Riku’s back straightened as he remembered his goal. Riku’s strong fingers pulled Sora’s head back until blue eyes met teal.

Those teal eyes watched Sora’s throat bounced as swallowed, and he could feel the brunette’s pulse quicken under his fingers. His friend let out a long shaky exhale, he opened his mouth to say something before falling silent before the older boy could see what he was hiding. Riku let out his own exhale and watched Sora’s bangs flutter. He mentally shook his head and tried to steady himself.

“So, are you going to tell me what you and Donald were trying to hide?” Sora pouted. Riku’s thumb was still on his lower lip and it felt even more plush at the motion.

“It’s nothing” He murmured petulantly, teeth brushing Riku’s thumb. Blue eyes met his for a second before they diverted to the left. Riku’s eyes narrowed.

“Last chance, Sora.” Sora’s lips pursed and as close as he was – a heartbeat away - he could see color begin to bloom across Sora’s tanned skin. His freckles stood out even more and Riku suddenly felt lost.

“Sora” Riku’s voice came out rougher than he intended, and Sora’s eyes were suddenly staring into his, the color on his cheeks went even darker. The brunette’s tongue darted out to wet his top lip and Riku let out a choked, _desperate_ noise. His grip in Sora’s hair tightened and Riku increased the pressure on Sora’s chin. His thumb dug deeper into Sora’s lip and the older boy felt warm and _dizzy_.

“ _Open._ ” He growled.

Sora’s eyes were wide, and he had stopped breathing. His thumb pressed unyieldingly into Sora’s lower lip and the brunette’s mouth opened easily, soft and pliant; the tip of his thumb swept against Sora’s teeth and dragged _down_.

Riku swallowed and took a gasping breath, his lungs burning. He didn’t even look in Sora’s mouth and instead, he just stared; unabashed and unashamed at _Sora._ His eyes were feverish and so _blue_ ; his pupils were blown open and Riku saw the stars in his eyes. The brunette’s cheeks were a shade of red that the Riku had never seen and immediately loved, and he couldn’t even begin to count the constellation of freckles that trailed across Sora’s nose and spiraled down his cheeks. Sora’s head was still forced back, neck bare and _open_ and Riku’s frantic eyes traced down his jaw and followed those soft lines down his throat. He could see the sharp lines of the boy’s collarbones and the way that his crown necklace sat in the middle, like _royalty;_  something within him, deep and buried, felt sated, pleased, and _satisfied._ Riku didn’t know when, but Sora’s hands had intertwined themselves into his shirt; and the movement pulled him closer, until they were chest-to-chest.

The pulse under his fingers was thundering and Riku’s fingers caressed it, automatically trying to soothe.

Sora’s breath hitched.

Automatically, Riku’s greedy eyes flickered back to Sora’s mouth and his thumb crooked down, pressing into the softness of it. He heard the brunette make a noise; something harsh, and throaty, and Riku realized that it was _his name._ Riku opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ but his mind felt numb and his body felt blisteringly hot.

Sora was panting under him, and he could feel the brunette squirm; pushing further into him until Riku could feel the indent of blunt fingers against his chest. His eyes dropped down to Sora’s hands and distantly, Riku noticed how much _smaller_ they were compared to his own; Sora never seemed small, he had a presence that drew Riku to him, like so many others, like _fire_. But now Riku was acutely aware at how tiny they looked buried in his chest; how he had _inches_ on the brunette and how Sora’s lean frame perfectly fit against his.

Something in Riku _clicked;_ his heart felt warm and his shoulders relaxed. His eyes found Sora’s once more and Riku felt woozy. There was something in Sora’s eyes. Something hot and unknown and _heady_ ; but also, happiness, bliss, _adoration._

 _Trust_.

The world seemed to tilt and suddenly Riku was aware of Sora’s slight weight against him, the way that his fingers were cradling Sora’s face, Sora’s fluttering pulse, and the hot air between them.

“ _Sora”_

He didn’t respond but Riku felt bony elbows press into his chest as Sora pulled him ever closer; and Riku went willingly - _always willingly for him -,_ to _Sora._ He leaned in closer, his head tilting down. The angle caused his eyes to fall back to Sora’s mouth; his bottom lip was now swollen and _red_ under Riku’s finger. Riku shuddered as Sora moved to say something, his tongue caressing across Riku’s thumb in a slow motion. Automatically, he pressed down further, and Sora’s grip jerked and tightened before he fell limp into Riku’s hands. His head was still tilted up at Riku's and the brunette's expression was loose, almost distant, and something  _more;_ endlessly bright eyes looking  _only_ at _him_. 

Riku froze.                                                                                                       

“Wha-Sora?” Riku’s thumb finally - _slowly and painstakingly_ – pulled itself away from Sora’s lower lip and almost dumbly; he bluntly remembered why he cornered Sora in the first place. Riku’s thumb glided across Sora’s teeth to his left canine. The second he reached it, Sora’s slack form became hard as marble.

Riku’s eyes narrowed. Sora’s eyes, still glossy and hazy, looked down to his own mouth. Like was looking for _something_. And Riku knew exactly _what_ that something was.

Sora had fangs.

His thumb swiped down Sora’s canine and Riku’s grip on the brunette’s chin tightened as his thumb jumped to Sora’s other canine. They were sharp, but not sharp enough that they drew blood at his light touch. Immediately, Riku remembered the uneven pressure of Sora’s bottom lip and he _knew_ that the location would match up perfectly with Sora’s new fangs.

Sora's stillness evaporated as he began to struggle, releasing Riku’s shirt and pushing him back with surprising strength. The brunette’s head jolted back against the older boy’s grip and his lips puckered, forcing Riku’s thumb off his canine. Sora angled his head to the left in a short, jerky motion, trying to release Riku’s hold. The Keyblade Master huffed, expression both intense and affectionate as Sora broke his grip on his chin and leaned back.

A distant part of Riku felt _disappointed_ without the unsteadiness of Sora’s pulse, but he pushed it away with ease. Thinking fast, Riku used his free hand to grab the brunette’s and forced it above his head; bending his knees into a steady stance, he pushed Sora further into the wall. And Riku suddenly felt acutely aware of Sora’s wriggling form against his and felt adrenaline course through him. He used the sudden burst of energy to try and get a better grip in Sora’s hair. The younger boy used Riku’s split-second hesitation to duck and the older boy ended grabbing Sora’s cheek more than anything else.

“Really, Sora?” Sora’s squirming almost immediately died down and he pouted at Riku, though Riku wasn’t _close_ to naive enough to loosen his grip. Sora used to pull that tactic _constantly_ when they were kids and Riku fell for it more times than he wanted to admit.

“What” Sora’s words were slightly slurred, and his face was squished around the older boy’s hand. He looked offended and his eyes gleamed with innocence. Riku couldn’t help rolling his eyes with a derisive snort, even as he _heard_ Sora’s overly dramatic pout.  

“Why do you have _fangs_?” Riku had long discovered that being blunt was the best way to get answers from Sora, if given the chance, the brunette was incredibly good at diversion and could easily spin the conversation out of the older boy’s control.

Sora gave up all semblance of acting innocent and his illusion dropped and he grimaced; he wrinkled his nose and the motion caused the tips of his fangs to poke out. He glowered and his eyes purposefully avoided Riku’s.

“Donald.”

“…Donald?” Sora could apparently hear the slow confusion in his tone because his shoulders hiked. He looked embarrassed.

“Yea. We were going to visit Jack in Halloween Town and Donald wanted me to practice my transformative magic; he said that I do battle magic too much and it’ll mess up my control if I only focus on that. I told him that I was fine, but he didn’t believe me and so he taught me the spell to alter human-based appearance and told me to create my Halloween form. And I did!” Sora broke off, his tone slightly whining and protesting, his eyes flashed back up to Riku’s.

In response, his grip loosened and went slack, but Sora didn’t break it.

“I did!” He reiterated, “And it worked, it looked fine and we visited Jack and Sally, but when we tried to leave, it…stuck.” Sora’s cheeks went just a bit red again and Riku felt stunned as he realized Sora looked _bashful_. “Apparently, my reserves were higher than Donald thought, and I put too much magic into it. I can’t get it to turn back and Donald can’t either.”

Of all the emotions sifting through Riku, he found himself stunned and _impressed_ most of all. He knew that Sora was good at magic, better than he or Kairi at any rate, but to do a permanent modification that even a _Court Mage_ couldn’t fix was...just,  _amazing_. It was stupid that Donald didn’t give more instruction than that and that Sora put so much untrained magic into it, but that didn’t stop Riku from feeling _awe_ at Sora and at how _easy_ magic came to him.

Behind that was annoyance, resignation, and unsurprised affection.

Something in his expression must’ve given it away because Sora gave him a lopsided grin, his fangs stuck out and Riku found it more than a little charming.

“Don’t worry, Riku! Before we go anywhere else, Donald is gonna help me with my control. Even if we can’t fix _this._ ” Sora used his free hand to prod at his fangs, he winced and quickly pulled away his finger. It was already red and Riku idly wondered how many Cure’s Sora had casted since this happened. “At least I won’t turn into a mermaid permanently or something, I kinda like having legs.”

Riku laughed and Sora quickly joined in; the remaining tension flooded away and Riku released Sora. He immediately missed the warmth, but he took a polite step back. Sora’s hands found their way behind his head and he tilted it as he looked at Riku, his fangs immediately worried his lower lip and Riku mentally added to his hypothetical count of Cures.

“You’re not too mad, right?”

Riku sighed, leaning his shoulder against the wall. He shook his head lightly and smiled at his Sora.

“No, somehow I’m not even surprised.” Sora looked offended for half a second before he laughed again, his mouth formed into a soft smile only Riku seemed to see. His fangs poked out when he did and it made him look otherworldly.

Riku blew out his breath and smiled at Sora. His eyes were wide and blue and Riku felt the slightest shame at how _relieved_ they looked; as if Riku could ever be fully mad at Sora. And to himself, Riku could admit that he _liked_ them.

_A lot_


End file.
